


Jacket

by sspacemess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: !!, Bc it’s pre-canon, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), broganes, he/him pronouns for pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sspacemess/pseuds/sspacemess
Summary: A cute little one-shot I wrote at 4:40am about Lance going to make amends with Keith before he leaves the Garrison (it was Hunks idea) and gives him his jacket in a panic it help, only to find out later on that Keith kept the jacket and cherished it.





	Jacket

“Oh, Lance, go say goodbye to Keith before he goes! Oh, Lance, I bet he doesn’t even hate you! Oh, Lance, you never looked past his good grades to realise he’s an actual person!” Lance mocked the words of his buddy, Hunk, as he trudged out of his room and down the Garrison halls.

He’d seen it all go down on class, a front row seat at the show of top student, Keith Kogane, getting expelled. 

It was quite the sight. Sure, everyone was a little shaken up over the news on the pilot error but nobody expected Keith to completely flip. In a way Lance actually sort of felt bad for the kid, and couldn’t get rid of the mental image of him tearing up and having a literal breakdown during his fit of anger and accusation.

Wow, that was something he never thought he’d be admitting to.

And so there he was, hands shoved into his pockets as he walked out into the rain and quickly setting sun in attempt to find Keith. Saying goodbye was a dumb idea, considering nobody else was.

Maybe that was why he should be.

The yelling match between Keith and Iverson really was a sight to see, and the well aimed punch from the smaller boy was the icing on the cake. The news spread like a wildfire, and Lance was guilty to helping get that news around.

And there was the boy in question, sopping wet in the Garrison car park, getting his motorbike warmed up while wearing nothing but yoga pants and a tank top he’d found in his locker. Sad. Kid was definitely going to freeze to death.

“Oi! You really think that you can up and leave without bidding your lifelong rival a farewell?” He called out while coming a little closer, cocky lilt to his voice in his usual fashion.

This made Keith turn around, looking him up and down before scoffing, “You barely know me, out of all people you’re the last person I’m going to go out of my way to say goodbye to.” 

“Well I do know that you’ve got a pretty good punch,” Lance chuckled, trying to bring a little light into their hopefully short conversation as he came around the other side of the bike.

He didn’t know what he was expecting, but Keith was similar to an absolute mess. Besides being soaked from the rain his eyes were red and puffy, knuckles bruised and bleeding like he’d decided on taking his anger out on a brick wall. Which was actually very likely.

Hunk was right, Lance never took the chance to look past Keith’s good grades and how he constantly seemed to follow Professor Shirogane around. It was all narrowed down to Keith being a favourite student, and standing here now the smaller bits were starting to come together.

The Garrison had a cafeteria, but a lot of the time Keith would eat with Shiro. He’d sometimes stay after class instead of going out. He never went home for the holidays and often stayed with Shiro and his rumoured fiancé.

And now he was gone, wiped off of the face of the earth quite literally. Of course this was going to do some mental damage, it was like the man was Keith’s only friend. That would be believable, since he never hung out with anyone his age.

“Hey, man,” Lance sighed, taking a different approach than being so forward and bold like he usually would be, “I’m sorry about everything that went down today, it really must suck.. Hunk made me think about it and I’ve come to the conclusion that you’re not.. absolutely terrible.”

Keith kept quiet, like he was taking all of this into consideration, before putting his helmet down on the bike seat, “Hunk? He’s nice, tell him that I said bye.”

This baffled Lance, who looked absolutely offended that Hunk was getting praise when he wasn’t even here, “Okay, hello? Out of all of that the one thing you care about is Hunk? Um, what about me?”

“Man, chill out. It was a joke,” Keith chuckled, the sound sweet yet still deep and it had Lance freezing in his spot. Who knew that Keith Kogane knew how to make a joke? It was a shitty one, but still a joke.

“I guess you’re not absolutely terrible yourself.. besides, you fucking suck at insults,” He snorted, goddamn snorted, this kid was unbelievable. “Still.. I should probably start going.. thanks for this anyway, I sort of wanted a goodbye even if I’d told myself I didn’t..”

Lance didn’t exactly know how to respond, so after a moment of hovering there like an idiot he huffed, taking off his jacket and throwing it over Keith’s shoulders, “You’re gonna freeze to death with a tank top on.”

“You don’t-..”

“Shh! I’ll just steal Rachel’s jacket.. and I’m sure that one day we’ll see each other again.. then you can give it back,” He said softly, fussing like a mother and making sure that Keith’s arms were properly in the jacket even if that included handling him like a rag doll.

“Then I’ll be back.. I don’t know when, but some day I will,” Keith nodded, a smile on his face now as he started up the motorbikes loud engine.

“I’ll be counting on it,” Lance mumbled, taking a step back to let Keith speed off, driving out of the car park and onto the road on his loud red motorbike. Green jacket and all.

x

It was an eventual night, to say the least.

After sitting on the rooftop looking at Pidge’s strange tech they’d managed to not only break out, but also bring home Takashi Shirogane who had been presumed dead. And were now sitting around in, none other than, Keith’s little desert shack.

During the ‘meeting’ between the two boys Keith had pretended to be completely oblivious, acting as if Lance wasn’t the guy that saw him off at the Garrison and gave him his jacket. But from that glint in his eye when he’d looked Lance over it wasn’t hard to tell that he remembered.

After getting to where they’d be staying he didn’t even try to explain anything, saying that it was too late and they should probably all get some rest and figure it out tomorrow, when really that was just an excuse to make sure that Shiro was okay.

Nobody had expected it, and the three boys piled onto the small pullout couch had a gazillion questions but they all had to wait even longer for answers.

There wasn’t much in the little shack, the basics including a bed a table and a couch that folded out to make another bed. And Keith, still as stubborn as ever, had demanded that Shiro take the bed while Hunk, Lance, and Pidge got the pullout couch.

What the hell he was going to do for the night? No clue.

An hour passed and due to exhaustion both Hunk and Pidge were out cold, leaving Lance to not do much than watch on as Keith paced around the small spot he’d cornered himself into next to the bed.

He must of thought that Lance was also asleep, judging by how he desperately ran his hands through his hair like stress was eating him alive. 

The constant pacing seemed to wake Shiro up, and Lance sunk down a little deeper into his friends cuddle pile as he listened and watched carefully.

“Just go to sleep, it’ll be okay.. like you said, we’ll figure it all out in the morning.” Shiro mumbled, slightly groggy from just waking up as he reached out to gently touch Keith’s arm.

“But I want to keep watch on you, incase anything happens in the night..” Keith trailed off, rubbing his eyes to try and get himself to wake up a little, though it didn’t seem to be proving him very much luck.

This made Shiro sigh, not having the energy to deal with Keith not listening to him, “You’re like my brother, and all I want is to know that you are okay and healthy. That means you need to sleep, and when it’s morning you can do all that thinking and stuff.”

He really couldn’t argue, so Keith rolled his eyes and slipped into the bed. Just before Lance was going to close his own eyes and go to sleep he caught a glimpse of a familiar green.

Keith was lying on his back, still not looking all that happy with giving into sleep, as he pulled up the green jacket and held it close like it provided some sort of comfort. He didn’t let go, and a few minutes later Lance realised that he’d actually fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for it being so short, once again it’s late and i’m tired  
> comment suggestions for other little one-shot i can write, since this was super fun!


End file.
